


Snake in the Grass

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Double Penetration, F/M, NSFW, Original Character - Freeform, P in the V, Stretch, commission piece, lamia character, not my character, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: A commission piece for my lovely friend Bucky! Thank you so much for letting me write this for you! I hope you like it! Love you!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canadian_BuckBeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/gifts).



Bucky couldn’t believe it. She was actually here! After such a long flight, and then a longer drive and yet another boat ride through the river she was finally here. She’d signed up to volunteer ages ago, gotten her passport updated, all her shots and had gone through all of the required training to get here.

 

 

They were there to help out a small village build some water reservoirs and repair their homes after a massive flooding that happened. She and the rest of her group had gotten situated in one of the larger buildings, the villagers giving them a pleasant welcome but they were still wary overall of all the newcomers. A translator accompanied the large group, helping smooth the transition over.

 

 

Bucky and the rest of her group were settled with the chief and his wives as well as their children and other people of their village were gathered, telling them some of the rule of the village. “They ask that you make sure to take off your shoes when entering another person’s home. And they say that we should be wary of the forest as well.”

 

 

The chief gestured to the thick jungle that hid the village from a lot of main roads and spoke in his native tongue. “He says that there are large…basilisks? Monsters that live in the brush who kidnap their women, they have had people come back who’ve been bitten and have gone mad from pain. The monsters will not hesitate to kidnap or kill whoever comes into their path.” Bucky scoffed a little.

 

 

There were large snakes and other dangerous creatures in the jungle certainly, and not something to be taken lightly but monsters? Probably not. Massive snakes? Possible but unlikely. “Please be sure to respect the wildlife and the nature, it’s important to their culture.

 

 

Other than that he says we are welcome to their village for as long as we need. But be prepared for chores, everyone works to support the rest of the village.” Bucky knew a little of the language and the villagers seemed to understand some of hers so communication was slow but generally effective.

 

 

They were going to be there for a couple months, it was a good idea to make some friends with the natives. She did manage to make a few, some of the villagers helping them as they started working on building shelters in the next few weeks. It was easy to slip into the daily routine of the village, get up, gather water for the day from the near by rivers, careful of crocodiles and other dangerous creatures, help the women with washing and cooking and whatever else needed to be done while helping them with the building.

 

 

It was really beautiful here, the trees were filled with gorgeous birds and monkeys and while the bugs were sort of annoying the village had ways of keeping things under control. Bucky loved the wildlife. Especially the pair of lamias that she’d taken a shine to and had been feeding off and on for the last couple of weeks.

 

 

At first she was surprised, having found the smaller blue one trying to pick a fight with a crocodile over some fish. Luckily she’d been there and offered the lamia some of her own breakfast before he’d gotten hurt. The blue lamia churred and chirped happily when she would come, bringing him little snacks.

 

 

What were the natives so worried about anyways? Blue was harmless. Bucky called out to him and he would answer, always with a happy chirp as he slithered out from under the thick brush. “Blue! I’ve got some dinner! You hungry?” She called out one night, having snuck away from the village on the grounds she needed to use the restroom.

 

 

She heard the familiar whisper of scales slithering through the leaves but was surprised when two pairs of eyes came into view, one much taller than the other with shimmering orange scales along his tail that sparkled in the low light of the moon filtering through the trees above.

 

 

He was so long, twice the size of Blue, easily. He looked…amazing. And smug all at the same time. “Ssssstretch!” Blue hissed, pointing towards the large orange one, as if introducing him to her.

 

 

“Oh! Is this your friend? I do have a few extra pieces tonight.” Blue shook his head and moved closer, the orange one looking a little more hesitant, watching her closely as he slowly coiled himself up, using his own tail as a place to rest.

 

 

From then on he would come with Blue, sneaking his way closer and closer with every feeding, until he was just as comfortable around her as Blue was, she would often feel Stretch’s fingers linger whenever she would bring food.

 

 

 

He would even make it a point to coil himself around her, almost protectively as she would spend time with the two of them. She started to come more and more often, even during the day. Catching Stretch dozing in one of his favorite trees on more than one occasion, soaking up the sunlight and letting her see his shiny scales in all their glory.

 

 

It was like he was trying to show off for her, every time she would look up at him he would stretch out, letting his long tail move and flex, that smug grin on his face as he would flare his hood, forked tongue flicking out to taste the air. He make near as many sounds as what she now knew to be his brother, choosing instead to keep quiet and laze about.

 

 

She did find herself starting to enjoy their company. Blue’s energy was nearly boundless, and he was always showing her different things in the jungle. Bucky had accidentally cut herself once during one of their explorations and Blue had immediately turned to a large bush with waxy leaves, tearing off a few and wrapping up the wound. Within a day it was nearly completely healed with no sign of infection.

 

 

It didn’t even hurt! It was almost like magic it worked so quickly. Bucky had come the next day, expecting to see Blue but was greeted by Stretch instead, yelping when he picked her up easily and used his tail to grab her leg, lifting it to his view, hood flaring slightly when he unwrapped it. “Better…hurtssssss???” He cocked his head to the side, his voice smooth like honey as his amber eyes watched hers for a reaction.

 

 

“Uhhhh…No? Feels fine I guess. But uhhh…could you…you know put me down?” Bucky blushed, earning a soft chuckle from Stretch as he put her back down, his length coiling around her.

 

 

“Sssssorry…” He smirked, leaning up against the trunk of a large tree, looking as smug as ever, eye lights looking over her form as she settled in the warm, slowly undulating coils of his body. They basked in the sunbeams for quite a while, Bucky eventually starting to doze off. He was so comfortable. And warm.

 

 

She didn’t know how long she was out before there was a tightening of the coils around her, jolting her awake as she heard a threatening hiss. When she woke fully she was being pulled behind Stretch, his hood was flared out. His body tensed and a hiss of warning  accompanied by Stretch moving to make himself taller. Bucky gasped and shrank back at the sight of the jungle cat looking ready to pounce. Bucky blinked and Stretch struck, fangs and long sharp fingers left marks on the cat, making it hiss and yowl in pain.

 

 

It was over in a flash. The cat limping away with it’s ears pinned to the top of it’s head, Stretch hissing to make sure that the threat was actually gone before snapping his jaws shut and letting his hood go down. He huffed and turned to Bucky, his look softening as he looked her over, sending a faint fluttering in her chest that both excited and confused her.

 

 

“Ssssafe. Home.” He jerked a thumb towards the direction of the village, Bucky nodding and getting off of his coiled body. “Thank you. I mean it…” She smiled as he blinked slowly, nodding finally and urging her towards the village, slithering through the jungle until he disappeared entirely.

 

 

Bucky’s friends asked her where she’d been but she managed to deflect them, her gaze lingering on the dark spaces between the trees, wondering if she would be able to tell if one of her new friends were watching over her.

 

 

She didn’t see Stretch or Blue for a little while after that. Well, for a long while actually. She found that she missed seeing them. Blue’s happy squeaks as he would see her come through the brush, his seemingly boundless energy as he would show her around, showing her all kinds of new and interesting things. She missed having lazy days with Stretch. The easy going, laid back nature that could easily lull her into a nap in a warm sunbeam. The soft way he would touch the back of her hands, or brush her hair back away from her face.

 

 

Was it something that she’d said? Did they just not want to be friends with her anymore? Or what if… What if something terrible had happened to them? They could be hurt! Or worse…Bucky shook her head. No. They were probably just busy. Besides, they were wild creatures, she couldn’t just expect them to stop doing what they did naturally because of her. Still, she sighed, she missed them. They made it feel not so bad to be so far away from home. And it was nice to get away from the village and the other members of the group.

 

 

While for the most part they were all relatively nice, it was a decent group after all and they were all relatively friendly to one another. But it was still cramped quarters, strange food, a new place, it was hot and muggy and there were bugs everywhere. They were tired from working all day and helping the villagers with their chores since they were putting up with everything, including them.

 

 

It wasn’t an easy life, and certainly not something any of them were used to, there wasn’t even real showers, no coffee, nothing. They were in the middle of nowhere. It was starting to rub everyone the wrong way. Little bickering started between the group members, usually something small that was easily resolved after a few minutes apart, like someone snoring too loud at night and waking people up.

 

 

But today. Oh today. Of course it was record numbers in humidity, the bugs were out in droves, people were cranky and tired and sunburnt and ready to go home. “What the hell are you doing Bucky! I said put that bucket over there! God! You’re so….ugh!” Bucky rolled her eyes, biting her tongue as the other person walked off, grumbling under their breath. Bucky knew that they didn’t really mean it, but damn if it didn’t sting when they yelled at her. She threw her hands up and turned on her heel, needing some space away from everyone.

 

 

Talking to herself under her breath she stormed into the jungle, not really knowing where she was going but at the moment she didn’t really care. She was so frustrated with everything that she honestly could care less if she got lost in the trees.

 

 

Who were they to start bitching about things? She was doing just as much as the next person, and it wasn’t like she wasn’t doing her best to help everyone out. But no, she puts the bucket down two inches to the left one time and it’s the end of the world! She huffed and kicked at some of the leaves that scattered the jungle floor.

 

 

She wished she could talk to someone, anyone…that would be nice. She heard a sound, pulling her out of her thoughts for a moment, realizing that she was deep into the jungle. More so than she had been before and she wasn’t entirely sure where the village was. There was another sound, something strange that she couldn’t identify.

 

 

It was starting to get dark now, the tree canopies above making it get dark quicker than normal. Bucky’s heart was racing. This was stupid! She shouldn’t have ran off! She could’ve stayed back at the village and…what was that?! She jumped and turned around, looking for anything but she couldn’t see anything in the quickly growing darkness. She had only a second as she heard the soft hiss from somewhere behind her, a pair of sharp fangs puncturing her shoulder, a sudden warmth flowing through her veins with every pump of her heart beat.

 

 

Bucky stumbled, feeling her wound, staring absently at the blood on her fingers as she started to sway on her feet. Her whole world started to fade, and fade fast as she stumbled forward, falling to the ground as the warmth continued to spread throughout her body. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a familiar orange tail slither through the underbrush just as the darkness overcame her and she fell into unconsciousness…

 

 

God she was hot…uncomfortably so, and her heart felt it was hammering out of her chest almost. She needed…needed something…Bucky furrowed her brow as she rubbed her thighs together, a soft gasp escaping her lips at the shock of how good it felt.

 

 

She needed to do more. Sleepily she did it again, but it wasn’t enough. She groaned in annoyance as she started to finally stir, it wasn’t enough! She felt something move up the inside of her thigh, thick and smooth and so warm. She attempted to bat it away, but it didn’t stop it’s upward trek to her heat.

 

 

She let out a soft moan as it pressed against her, the tip thinner than the rest as it rubbed against her mound. Yes! That was it! She needed that! More! Bucky stirred further, her body aching for more, slowly blinking her eyes open to the familiar sight of the canopy of leaves above, faint trickling of moonlight coming through the branches.

 

 

Her body was resting on something both soft and hard at the same time, something that seemed to be moving, her drowsy eyes trailed down to the space between her thighs as she felt something rub and tease, skin getting goosebumps.  When had her pants been taken off? Why were her pants off? She moaned as she watched the strange wiggling tendril move expertly against her folds, a sense of familiarity at the color returning to her.

 

 

The more she woke the more she felt the strange need for more, for release. She blinked as she tried to wake more, taking in more of her surroundings and realizing with a bright flush that she was atop a familiar set of coils, a soft growl reverberating against her back that sent a pleasant child down her spine. Before she could say anything, her voice was cut short as she felt the tip of what she know knew of the tail press into her folds, slowly easing it’s way into her.

 

 

“Oh! Oh stars!” She mewled, hands reaching out to steady herself on the warm undulating coils, only to have her wrists snatched and pressed against her back, wrapped in one large and strong hand, a low hiss at her ear. The tip of the tail pushed more, wriggling deeper into her, the scales smooth and slick with a coating of her fluids making it easy to slip inside.

 

 

She arched as she felt the tip brush against her sensitive nerves inside, tearing a lewd sound from her lips. “Ahhh! Oh god yes! There! Please!” She mewled as the tail moved inside of her arching into the ribcage behind her as a forked tongue flicked along her skin where he’d bitten her. She hadn’t felt like this before! Her body reacted to every little touch, every faint movement, giving her that sense of relief from the waves of pleasure that ran through her veins.

 

 

The large lamia seemed to smirk as he pressed his face to the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, his fangs brushing against her skin as he licked her. His tail continued to plunge into her, attacking her bundle of nerves in the most fantastic of ways that had her moans echoing around them off the trees.

 

 

He nearly screamed as she came, toes curling, arching her back as she felt a gush of fluids coat over the tip of his tail as it allowed her to ride out her high. Bucky sighed as she relaxed against the large lamia’s chest, his large hands letting her wrists go to massage at her hips, as he pulled the tip of his tail out of her, seeing her juices coat the smooth scales.

 

 

“Not done…ssssstill good?” He breathed in her ear, nuzzling against her skin as she blushed, the large lamia’s hands moving her, lifting her up to turn her around to face him. She looked down, seeing a slit open to reveal two barbed shafts the same color of his scales, each one slicked with fluid.

 

 

“W-wow…two huh?” Bucky mentally kicked herself. Smooth Bucky. Smooth. Stretch smirked and nodded, tongue flicking out to taste the air, a soft growl rumbling through his chest.

 

 

“Try?” He quirked a brow, one of his hands moving to rub against her sex, making her moan and cling to him, her hips bucking towards his fingers eagerly.

 

 

“Stars yes please!” She moaned, letting him lift her hips and guide her towards the slightly flared tip of one of his shafts, rubbing the tip through her folds as Bucky braced herself by gripping his shoulders, her gaze unable to look away. She groaned as he slowly eased her downward, her heart racing as it stretched her out, pushing deeper inside.

 

 

She had no idea if it would fit but this was exactly what she wanted, what she needed so desperately to make the ache go away. Bucky wriggled her hips, trying to help ease herself down, surprising herself as she took him inch by delicious inch. The barbs dragged over her walls, stars that felt amazing! They were just malleable enough to not cause any damage and positioned just perfectly to hit all the right spots inside of her. 

 

 

With a soft hiss her lamia lover snapped his hips up into her, fully impaling her on him, making her cry out in pleasure as she was filled. She was allowed only a moment to get used to his girth before he started to lift her on him, his free shaft rubbing across her sensitive clit with every thrust. One part of her couldn’t believe she was doing this, with him, but the other more primal part couldn’t care less, and needed more.

 

 

Her eyes drifted up to Stretch’s face, a faint flush of amber on his cheek bones, his mouth open as he watched her move on him. Bucky bit her lip, feeling adventurous as she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his free shaft, giving it a tentative stroke. Stretch hiss and groaned, tossing his head back at the touch, slamming up into her and her hand. Bucky gasped and moaned, encouraged by his reaction as she continued to stroke him in time to his thrusts.

 

 

She was in absolute bliss, the barbs grazing against her inner walls with every thrust, her cries of pleasure echoed through the trees around them and she didn’t care what creature heard, human or otherwise. She never wanted him to stop! It felt so amazing!

 

 

“Oh stars yes! Hahhh! Please! Don’t stop!” She begged as his barbs dragged along a sensitive bundle of nerves, feeling the tight coil of her oncoming climax tightening with every stroke. Stretch’s tail crept up over her back, wrapping around her middle to keep her steady as his hands traveled up her sides, tracing her curves up to cup her breasts.

 

 

His long fingers groped and teased, pinching and rolling her buds, sending her pleasure to a whole new level. She arched into his touch, pressing into his expert fingers, eyes drifting closed as she rocked her hips in tandem to his movements, her hand stroking him at the same time.

 

 

“Sssssoft…” He hissed, leaning forward and taking one of her breasts into his mouth, his tongue flicking across her nipple, fangs dangerously close to braking her skin as his tail wrapped tighter around her middle. His strong tail was able to lift and drop her on him easily, picking up the pace as his mouth alternated between her breasts, fangs leaving faint scrapes across her skin.

 

 

She came again, walls clenching tight around his shaft but he didn’t stop this time, he didn’t even bother slowing down as he groaned against her breast, forked tongue wrapping around her nipple and flicking it expertly. Bucky nearly screamed as he bucked sharply up into her, setting a rough pace that had her head spinning with pleasure.

 

 

Her back arched into his mouth and hands, tossing her head back as she stared up at the stars that filtered through the canopy of leaves. Her hands moved to scratch down the front of his rib cage, fingers curling around his floating ribs and clinging to him desperately as he snapped his hips into her.

 

 

His tail pulled her tighter to him, letting her clit grind against his other shaft with every thrust, the barbs rubbing against her swollen and oversensitive bundle of nerves. Bucky’s body was alive with pleasure, the combined sensation of his thrusts, the way his hands and mouth moved on her breasts, the way his second shaft rubbed against her clit.

 

 

It kept sending her over the edge, over and over again until her body was covered in sweat and tiny bite marks. Still he didn’t stop. Her voice was nearly hoarse from the continuous cries of pleasure, her body weak from wave after wave of climaxes, the small area heavy with the scent of sex and sweat.

 

 

Stretch switched positions again, pinning her down on the ground, chest pressed to the ground as he slammed into her from behind, reaching deep inside of her to spots that she’d never thought possible, his second shaft rubbing between her ass cheeks, smearing her slick onto her skin as he panted into her ear at her shoulder.

 

 

She didn’t care about the dirt smearing across her skin or under her fingernails she was in heaven, drowning in pleasure all because of him. She cried out as she came around him again, her climax mixed with another dose of his venom as his fangs punctured her shoulder again.

 

 

Her whole body was on fire. Completely overwhelmed and overstimulated, her mind blank of anything but him. Again he switched their positions, pressing her back against a nearby tree as she wrapped her legs around him to keep him close. Only this time she gasped as he started to try and press the second tip into her.

 

 

“T-Too much! Hahhh! It- It won’t, nnnghhh! Fit!” She panted scrabbling to grip him tightly but he didn’t listen, only bit her again, injecting a large dose of venom that had her coming yet again, gushing out over his cocks. He used the extra lubrication to push into her with a satisfied groan, stretching her to her limit as he thrust into her with both of them at the same time.

 

 

Bucky’s vision went white for a moment as she was stuffed full of him. She took them both! How was that even possible!? And stars did it feel so amazing! She clung desperately to Stretch, nails scratching at his shoulders as she cried out breathlessly in ecstasy.

 

 

He grunted and groaned at her ear, keeping her pinned tight to the trunk of the tree as he plowed into her ruthlessly, moving with abandon. Bucky could feel the bark digging and scratching into her skin but still she didn’t care. He pressed against her lips in a kiss that stole whatever breath that she had left, his pace ruthless and wild, having her see stars.

 

 

He slammed into her deep and desperate as she gripped him tightly, after only a few pumps more he buried himself deep inside of her, thick gushes of his hot seed streaming inside of her from both tips, setting off a final mind blowing orgasm that made Bucky scream into the night, the sensation making her pass out shortly afterwards, still feeling him fill her with thick sticky streams as she drifted into oblivion.

 

 

Some time later she awoke with Stretch curled around her protectively, a look of worry on his face as she stirred and looked up at him. He breathed a sigh of relief as she woke, his hands wrapping around her in an embrace, nuzzling her cheek lovingly with a deep churr.

 

 

“Wow…That was…wow…” She breathed as he pulled back to look her over, tucking a hair behind her ear.

 

 

“Yesss….wow…my mate…?” He seemed to be asking, hope in his eyes as he waited for her to respond. She wasn’t sure what it was but she wanted to be with him, she wanted to stay with him. It had to be better than dealing with the stuff back at camp. Or at home.

 

 

It had to be right?

 

 

“Yes. Yes I am. Very much.” She sighed happily, the tip of Stretch’s tail twitching excitedly as he gathered her in his arms, lifting her up off of his coils and holding her close. She giggled, leaning into her new mate as he nuzzled and chirped to her lovingly, feeling their mess start to leak out of her with the force of gravity. The feeling made her blush in embarrassment but Stretch didn’t seem to mind.

 

 

“Eggssss…many of them…big brood…” He started to slither his way through the brush, holding her close to his chest.

 

 

She wasn’t worried in the least as she clung to him, her body still weak from their escapade together. She wasn’t going to miss being away from the rest of the world. Although she wondered what others would think happened to her. She leaned into his arms, his chest as she yawned. “Maybe one day, But now all I want to do is take a nice nap. You wore me out.” Stretch chuckled and made his way easily through the jungle and the underbrush despite the darkness, his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth.

 

 

“Ssssooon. Promissse.” She looked up at him and smiled, happy to be in his arms.

 

 

“So how long have you been planning on doing all of that?” She asked and he blushed, looking away from her as they came up to a large tree with massive roots, an entrance hidden behind a veil of vines.

 

 

“Long time. Very long…Sssssorry.” She shook her head and kissed his cheek. “Don’t be. I’m not upset about it. It was….it was absolutely amazing.” She smiled softly and he nuzzled her cheek.

 

 

“Good. Welcome home….Blue!” He called out as he pushed through the vines to reveal an amazingly cozy nesting area, Blue perking up from his section of the nest at their entrance. His eyes going wide at the sight of Bucky in Stretch’s arms, letting out a high pitched squeak of excitement. He slithered over and greeted her with a happy chirrup.

 

 

“Bucky! Misssssed you!” He grinned as Stretch moved to the other nest, settling her down on the surprisingly soft pile of moss and growth, her new mate curling up around her and settling down to close his sockets. “I missed you guys too. Where were you? I thought you were mad at me.” She smiled and yawned again, leaning up against Stretch who was already fast asleep and snoring softly.

 

 

Blue blushed and looked away. “Ssssshedding sssskin. Uncomfortable. Not mad. Promissse…Ssssstaying?” He asked, hope in his sockets as he nodded towards her and Stretch. Bucky looked around the cozy and surprisingly clean den area, it was large enough for all of them that’s for sure. And she could learn to live with out the creature comforts she’d grown used to. Besides. She smiled as she looked at a sleeping Stretch. How could she possibly leave him now?

 

 

“Yes. I’m going to be staying. For good. If that’s alright with you? I don’t want to impose or cause a problem.” Blue shook his head and waved his hands, a bright grin on his cute face as he did a quick twirl, making a pattern in the floor under his shiny new scales that looked bright in the faint light of the den. “No no! Sssstay! Happy! Ssssstretch happy! Sssssssso happy!” He came over and grabbed her hands in his, pressing his forehead against hers as he made a soft churring sound.

 

 

“Sssstay….Ssssisssster…” Bucky smiled and reached out to hug him, Blue giving her a back breaking embrace that actually popped her back pleasantly before he pulled away, wiping tears from his eyes.

 

 

“Thank you. I’ll pull my weight I promise. Just not tonight. I’m pretty beat.” She blushed and Blue nodded excitedly, letting her lay back down next to Stretch who reached out to wrap his arm around her, pulling her into his embrace and close to his chest, his warmth, letting her hear the steady breathing.

 

 

“Of coursssse! Ssssssleeep! More tomorrow morning. Ssssweet dreamsss.” She nodded and curled up into Stretch’s arms, listening to the soft sound of his breathing, the faint pulse of his soul, beating in time to her own which brought a smile to her face.

 

 

She watched as Blue slithered over to his own next on the opposite wall, curling up and promptly falling asleep in a cute coil of blue. She hadn’t come to the jungle for this, not at all. But she was certainly glad that she had as she finally dozed off next to her new mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky couldn’t believe how things had been going so far. She’d come to the jungle a few months ago and never in a million years did she imagine that she would be here. She’d never thought that she would be in this situation. She had come here to help the village and now she was here, living alongside Blue and Stretch, a pair of lamias that had taken her into their nest with open arms.

 

 

Blue had shown her the ropes of the jungle, what plants were good and what to avoid, making sure the water she drank wasn’t contaminated, how to hunt even. Although for the most part Stretch or Blue took care of that for her. They were far more experienced than her and they had the benefits of being faster and stronger than her.

 

 

She didn’t even think about all the things she missed, the place was gorgeous. Sure there wasn’t any of the creature comforts that she had back in the city, like running water and plumbing but there were hot springs, a waterfall nearby that had plenty of fresh water, and Blue had even helped her stitch together some makeshift clothes to wear. They were surprisingly comfortable despite being made from leaves and moss.

 

 

One morning, she was helping Blue clean out the nest, sweeping out the old leaves and various other garbage that had accumulated and bringing in fresh ones, Stretch having gone off to shed his old skin. Blue always hated to have the skin lying around the nest although he did collect it for other projects, including making new clothing for her that would help protect her better from possible attacks.

 

 

“Ssssister? Could you find Ssstretch? I’ll make lunch.” Blue asked as she gathered up the last bit of the old moss to shove towards the front of the nest. It was full of their scent, keeping other predators away and potential nest thieves. She nodded and left, following the subtle pathway that led towards the waterfall where Stretch had planned on finishing his shed and then taking a dip in the cool waters. She was careful of where she stepped, there were traces of Stretch’s shed skin littered around the brush and up against rocks. She followed the sound of the water and the trail of shed scales all the way towards the falls.

 

 

“Stretch? You out here still?” She called out as she rounded a patch of trees to see the medium sized waterfall and pool of water. She wasn’t sure if he could hear her over the sound of the water as she opened her mouth to call out again she stopped short. Her eyes followed the path of the water up to a small rocky out crop in the part of the falls.

 

 

A soft gasp escaping her lips as she saw Stretch, basking in the sun with his fresh scales shining brightly, sparkling like gems with the spray of the water. She hadn’t seen him this shiny and new since she’d first met him. But there was something different about him.

 

 

Stretch yawned as she approached, his eye lights fixating on her like a hunter as he lifted his top half, a pair of amber colored wings stretching out to either side of him. A puff of steam coiled out from his nostrils, giving a very convincing dragon impression. Bucky’s face flushed at the sight.

 

 

He was…impressive. That much was for sure. She felt drawn to him like a moth to flame as his long coils of scales shifted and moved for her to come closer to join him on the outcrop of moss covered rocks. “Hello honey.” His voice was low and gravely, sending a chill down her spine.

 

 

“Wow…” She breathed as she watched his wings flex and move, reaching out to touch one as he moved closer, steam rising out from his nasal cavities with every breath. Stretch extended one of his wings for her to touch. The magic sparked under her fingertips as she touched them, sending a thrill through her like an electric jolt of energy.

 

 

She’d always been fascinated by dragons and now…just wow. “I…I didn’t know you could do this with your magic…” She blushed as Stretch curled his coils around her, his scales smooth and silky under her touch. He chuckled and flicked his tongue out across her cheek.

 

 

“There’sss a lot of thingsss I can do with magic.” He growled, his arms wrapping around her and dragging her closer to him, flush against his chest as his tongue tasted her skin, fangs grazing lightly enough to send goosebumps over her skin. “A lot of thingssss I know you’ll enjoy.” He breathed at her ear making her bite her lip to hide the soft moan. “How about I ssshow you just what I can do?” He growled, the sound making her weak in all the right places for him. How did he manage to do this to her every single time so easily? Without thinking she nodded, making him chuckle as he made short work of her clothes, moving the two of them deeper into the recess that was hidden behind the falls, onto the soft plush moss that grew there, settling her down underneath of him.

 

 

His wings flared out, the light bouncing off of his fresh scales and creating a mosaic of amber along the inside of the recess walls. She was completely enraptured by him, his touch was soft and sweet but possessive, his tongue flicking and tasting as he moved over her skin, taking all of her in. Smoke curled from his nasal cavities, ghosting over her skin as he moved further down her chest, tongue flicking across one of her breasts in a way that made her gasp in pleasure.

 

 

She arched into his mouth, fangs pressing against her flesh dangerously. She jerked slightly as one of his coils rubbed against her core, accidentally making Stretch’s fangs puncture her breast. He immediately pulled back with a look of apology only to pause when she let out a lewd moan that caught them both off guard.

 

 

Bucky’s hands covered her mouth in surprise, her cheeks bright crimson. Stretch’s face twisted into a knowing smirk, tongue licking across his fangs as he looked down over her. “Stretch…? Ahhn!” She moaned as he bit her again, sinking his fangs deep enough to break the skin but not do serious harm, the familiar tingling of his poison seeping into her veins.

 

 

Her body felt as though it were on fire, with every bite he flicked his tongue across her wounds, his saliva acting as a seal to keep her from bleeding out. His coils pressed eagerly against her core, rubbing and teasing, covering his scales in her slick as she moaned louder. The mosaic of amber dancing like stars as his dual shafts emerged from his cloaca, glistening and eager, a growing bulb at the base of his shafts catching her attention.

 

 

She gulped at the knots, a blush on her face as she imagined taking him all the way down the hilt, taking that knot as much as she possibly could-Stretch noticed her gaze and chuckled. He wouldn’t make her take both but he could smell her arousal as easily as he could feel it against his scales. “Ssssooo eager.” He hissed as he maneuvered her body to line up with one of his shafts, the tip pressing in ever so slightly, making Bucky moan. 

 

 

“P-please…Stretch.” She begged softly, eyes catching his as he leaned in for a kiss, his hips easing his thick length into her all the way down to the knot at the base, letting her rest a moment to get used to him before he started to move. Bucky gave a moan and gripped his ribs, moving her hips with him as his second shaft rubbed against her clit, feeling the ridges underneath sending her pleasure to new heights. Stretch’s coils undulated underneath, keeping her in the perfect position for him to hilt deep inside with every thrust.

His wings fluttered as he rocked his hips into her, propelling him deeper with every thrust. She clung to him desperately, nails scratching at his bones in all the most sensitive spots that made him growl and snarl in pleasure. She couldn’t help the sounds of her moans escaping her lips as she cried out, the sounds echoing off the stone of the walls. His knot ground up against her folds, the barbs on the underside of his free shaft rubbing against her clit with every powerful thrust of his hips.

 

 

“Hahhhh! Stretch! Please! Oh stars don’t stop!” She begged, arching her back and trying to move her hips to match his movements. Stars she wanted that knot inside of her! Stretch bit her again, fangs injecting her with more of his aphrodisiac like venom and send her pleasure sky rocketing as she cried out. “Nnngh! I-I want it! Hahhhh stars! I need your knot inside of me! Hahhh please!” She begged, tears in her eyes from the sheer amount of bliss she felt. Stretch growled in response, wings flared out over her as he started to work the large knot into her slick folds.

 

 

He was so…so big! She gasped and wiggled against him, helping him push the massive knot into her core, Stretch grabbing her thighs and spreading them further to help widen her for him until finally with a satisfying pop the knot pushed in. Bucky couldn’t hold back the squeal of pleasure as she came suddenly from the sensation of being stretched to her limits around him, making Stretch groan in response to the way she clenched tight.

 

 

Again his fangs punctured her skin, this time holding her still as his thrusts grew wild. His thrusts were ruthless, hitting deep inside of her, the barbs scraping along her inner walls while the other shaft’s barbs did the same to her clit with every thrust. Bucky’s cries of pleasure echoed off the walls, drowned out only by the rush of the waterfall covering the entrance of their little love nest.

 

 

She couldn’t think fully as she clung to him, desperate for more. Oh how he made her see stars! His scales shined across the stones above her like an amber galaxy, glinting and consuming her vision as his wings wrapped around her tightly, pulling her flush to his chest. The coil in her gut was tight, “Ahhhhn! Stretch! I’m-Hahhh!” She gasped, nails scratching down his chest as he pumped vigorously into her. He withdrew his fangs and kissed her lips, one hand cupping the back of her neck as he panted, amber eyes locking with hers as he pressed his forehead to hers.  

 

 

“Come…come Bucky…my mate, my love…” He whispered with a faint hiss to his voice. And with that her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave, tears springing to her eyes with the sheer amount of pleasure that washed over her. Stretch growled and knit his brows together as his tongue lolled out between his fangs, coils writhing under her as he thrust harder and faster than she thought humanly possible but of course he wasn’t human. His thrusts kept her orgasm going, until finally he growled low in his chest, impaling her with a jerk of his hips that had her eyes going wide as she screamed out breathlessly.

 

 

Thick ropes of his seed splattered over her chest and stomach in time to filling her womb with his magic. Her toes curled as a second wave of pleasure coursed through her body. So much! Thick ropes continued to coat her skin, leaking out of her core around the knot as he filled her, marking her skin with his spunk.

 

 

Slowly the two of them worked through their highs, slowly coming back down from the bliss as they fought to catch their breaths, panting and moaning softly as they clung to one another. Stretch shuddered as he finally finished with another few spurts, adjusting his body on top of her so he wasn’t putting his full weight on her. His coils moved and wrapped around her, keeping her warm and close while the knot throbbed inside of her, keeping them tied. 

 

 

He breathed in her scent and hissed in pleasure as his tongue tasted her skin. “Smellsss like me.” He hummed as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. “Sssso much…looks good.” He trailed his finger tip over her cum marked chest, smearing it more over her skin and making her shudder. She felt a bit of pride at the thought of it, of being marked by him and only him. She belonged to him, she was his mate. And his alone. The two stayed wrapped up in one another as exhaustion won and knocked them out completely.

 

 

Blue had started to get worried when Bucky and Stretch didn’t return, as he slithered his way out towards the falls, following the trail of scales and picking them up as he went, they would be good to fashion into clothing for Bucky. He caught sight of an amber tail peeking through the falls and sighed. When he investigated further he shook his head at the sight. Those two. They would be out for a while longer, Stretch still seemed to be tied together as his coils wrapped around her tighter, keeping her trapped with him. He supposed he might as well just eat and wait for the two of them to come back to the nest on their own. Either that or he could go spend some time with a very charming red and black lamia who also finished going through a shed…


End file.
